What number makes this equation true? $495 = 621 - $
$495 = 621-\,?$ ${495}$ ${621}$ $-?$ Let's start by subtracting hundreds from ${621}$ until we get as close to ${495}$ as possible without going below ${495}$. ${621} -100}=521$ If we subtract $1 \text{ hundred}}$, or $100}$, we reach $521$. We cannot subtract any more hundreds without going below ${495}$. ${495}$ ${621}$ ${521}$ $-100$ Next, we can subtract tens from $521$ until we get as close to ${495}$ as possible without going below ${495}$. $\begin{aligned} 521 -{10}=511\\\\ 511 - {10} = 501 \end{aligned}$ If we subtract ${2 \text{ tens}}$, or ${20}$, we reach $501$. We cannot subtract any more tens without going below ${495}$. ${495}$ ${621}$ ${521}$ ${501}$ $-100$ $-20$ Finally, how many ones should we subtract from $501$ to get to ${495}?$ $\begin{aligned} 501-{1}={500}\\\\ 500-{5}={495} \end{aligned}$ If we subtract ${6\text{ ones}}$ from $501$, we reach ${495}$. ${495}$ ${621}$ ${521}$ ${501}$ $-100$ $-20$ $-6$ We subtracted $1 \text{ hundred}}$, ${2 \text{ tens}}$, and ${6 \text{ ones}}$ from ${621}$ to get to ${495}$. $100}+{20}+{6}={126}$ ${495}$ ${621}$ ${521}$ ${501}$ $-100$ $-20$ $-6$ $-126$ $495= 621 - {126}$